


Brother Trouble

by coeur_de_loup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_loup/pseuds/coeur_de_loup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon isn't quite sure how he got to this point, but he's absolutely sure it's Sehun's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: younger siblings are bestfriends.

Junmyeon isn't quite sure how he got to this point. He's sitting in the park holding a small, stuffed dog in his hands. It looks up at him with plastic eyes. Junmyeon sighs and looks up to the sky, unable to face the toy's mocking stare. He leans back on the bench, letting his head flop over the back. He's really not sure how he got to this point, but he's absolutely sure it's Sehun's fault.

 

*

 

It's the start of a new school year and Junmyeon's not all that excited to have Sehun coming into grade 9. It's not that he doesn't enjoy having Sehun around (even if he can be a brat sometimes), but Junmyeon's worried about him, about fitting in and making new friends. Junmyeon remembers his own first days of high school and shudders at the embarrassment, at least now that he's in grade 12 everyone's all but forgotten a time before he had friends.

 

He heads out of his room and down the stairs, eager to grab some breakfast. Sehun comes tramping down the stairs a while later, desperately trying to shove food in his mouth while putting on his shoes.

 

“I told you to set an alarm so you wouldn't be late.” Junmyeon says, stepping into his shoes and jingling his keys on the way out the door.

 

“Good thing you're giving me a ride.” Sehun stands and jogs after Junmyeon, slamming the door shut on his way out.

 

*

 

Their school is pretty close by and Junmyeon figures they really should be walking, but he knew Sehun would sleep in and what kind of an older brother would he be if he let Sehun be late for his first day?

 

“So, you excited?” Junmyeon asks, looking over to gauge Sehun's reaction.

 

Sehun huffs and looks out the window, “No.”

 

Junmyeon pouts and taps his fingers on the steering wheel, not sure if he's verging on annoying older brother or if he's still got some leeway before Sehun snaps.

 

He goes for it, “You'll make friends in no time Sehunnie,” an encouraging smile, “I know you, high school'll be a breeze.”

 

They pull into the parking lot and Sehun jumps out of the car before Junmyeon can even put it in park. “Don't come in with me, I don't want anyone associating us yet,” Junmyeon's face falls and Sehun adds, “I just want to establish myself first okay, God, I'm not embarrassed of you, jeez.” he blushes and runs off towards the building.

 

Junmyeon figures he'll take what he can get and grabs his things with a smile.

 

*

 

Lunch sees Sehun slowly walking past where Junmyeon and his friends eat lunch with his own little group. He manages to slip to the outside and makes eye contact with Junmyeon, stage whispering that he wants Junmyeon to wait for him at least two blocks away before acting as if nothing happened.

 

“I know you guys don't share a dad, but I can't believe he's going to such lengths.” Jongdae laughs, slapping Junmyeon on the shoulder.

 

“He just doesn't want to start high school in my shadow.” Junmyeon says, kicking a snickering Yixing in the knee.

 

“What shadow?” Yixing says rubbing his leg, “You didn't even win school prime minister.”

 

“I thought we swore never to talk about that.” Junmyeon says as Jongdae falls back in laughter, “I should've known from the start there was no way I'd beat Luhan, I mean, he's doing a fifth year because he didn't want to leave Minseok all by himself, no one that self-sacrificing is to be trifled with.” Junmyeon turns his attention back to his sandwich.

 

Just then Kyungsoo comes around the corner, finished his shift at the cafeteria. He nudges a protesting Jongdae aside to take his rightful place against the wall. “I think I saw Sehun today,” he says, eyeing Junmyeon who's beside him, “but he didn't even say 'hi' to me, it was like he'd forgotten who helped him with his science project last year.”

 

“It isn't that he's forgotten,” Jongdae says, trying in vain to wrestle Kyungsoo out of the way, “It's more that he's embarrassed of us and wants a chance at being cool.”

 

“As cool as any 14 year old can be,” Yixing adds, stealing one of Kyungsoo's fries. Kyungsoo smacks him on the hand but lets him take the fry. Yixing smiles and Jongdae whines.

 

“He isn't ashamed of me,” Junmyeon insists.

 

“Yeah, he's probably just tired of you mothering him.” Jongdae pipes up again, ever helpful, “Broody grade 9s hate that.”

 

Jongdae's still struggling to move Kyungsoo from his spot or at least sneak some food trying, so Junmyeon passes him his extra granola bar (brought specially for this purpose). Jongdae sends him a look of thanks, and Junmyeon tries not to worry about how Sehun's doing.

 

*

 

Weeks pass and they fall into a routine, by October Junmyeon manages to get Sehun up early enough that they can walk most days, taking the car if it rains. Sehun stops pushing him away, and, though still refusing to hang around him during school hours, will wait by his locker after classes end.

 

One day Sehun insists that they take the car, refusing to tell Junmyeon why until he finds himself driving home Sehun and one of his new friends.

 

The boy introduces himself as Tao, and Sehun even goes as far as to sit in the back seat with him, so Junmyeon knows it's serious.

 

When they pull up to the house Junmyeon parks the car and the younger boys in the back pile out, Sehun dragging Tao on what's sure to be a thrilling tour of the house. Junmyeon considers calling up Jongdae knowing of all his friends he'd get the biggest kick out of Sehun's new-found enthusiasm.

 

He decides against it though, not wanting to embarrass Sehun too much or risk scaring his new friend away, choosing instead to hide in his room and get some homework done.

 

*

 

Tao stays for dinner and proves himself to be shyer than Junmyeon had anticipated based on his dyed hair and sharp eyes. Tao's really quite polite too, answering Junmyeon's parents' questions with a small, soft voice.

 

After dinner, Junmyeon's father asks Tao if he needs a ride home and Tao says it's fine, that his brother agreed to pick him up on his way home from work. Junmyeon's mother asks how old Tao's brother is, and Tao says he's in his first year of university.

 

Junmyeon clears the table. “I take back anything I've ever said about you. Best brother ever,” Sehun says, thankful he's absolved of his usual after dinner duties. He and Tao disappear again back into the basement, and Junmyeon idly wonders if he knows Tao's brother or if they're new to the neighbourhood.

 

*

 

He finds out a few hours later when there's a knock at the door. Eager to eavesdrop, Junmyeon slowly walks downstairs under the guise of getting a glass of water. At the door is Tao's brother, the first thing Junmyeon notices is that he's tall. The second thing he notices is that he knows his face. Tao's brother is, of all people, Kris Wu, former basketball captain at Junmyeon's high school and one of Luhan's close friends.

 

Junmyeon had kind of tried to forget Kris Wu even existed to be honest. The only interaction they had in high school consisted of Junmyeon walking into him one day after choir practice, spilling cranberry juice down Kris' nice, white dress shirt. It's not Junmyeon's fondest memory, and he had spent the rest of their shared time in high school avoiding Kris like the plague.

 

With a call from Junmyeon's mother, Tao and Sehun come running up the stairs. Tao waves to Kris, but Junmyeon is still in the kitchen and can't see him any more, afraid of walking by and risking remembrance. Tao slips on his shoes and walks out the door, calling goodbye to Sehun. Junmyeon doesn't move from his place at the kitchen counter until he hears the door close.

 

“You didn't tell me Tao's brother was Kris Wu,” Junmyeon says as he and Sehun walk up the stairs together.

 

“Who?” Sehun says, turning around so Junmyeon can see his impeccably raised eyebrow.

 

“Kris Wu,” Junmyeon sighs, nudging Sehun in the shoulder, “he went to our school, graduated last year. I spilt my cranberry juice all over him and never even breathed in his direction again from the mortification.”

 

“Ohhh,” Sehun says, “I should've realized this had something to do with one of your _things_ ” Sehun wiggles his fingers on the last word and Junmyeon kicks him in the shin.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Junmyeon huffs indignantly.

 

“Listen, Jun, I hate to break it to you, but you have a tendency to fixate on the smallest things and blow them up. I'm sure Tao's brother doesn't even remember your spilling juice on him, jeez.” Sehun goes into his room and shuts the door, leaving Junmyeon in the hallway.

 

“Hate to break it to me, my ass.” he mutters, walking to his own room and turning his laptop on.

 

*

 

Weeks go by and Tao becomes a regular feature around the house. One time, Junmyeon even has his friends over at the same time, figuring Tao and Sehun are close enough he won't be ruining Sehun's chances any more. The night ends with Tao crying tears of mirth as Sehun glares and slinks away in the shadows, waiting to enact his revenge on them all.

 

Junmyeon sees a lot more of Kris too. He starts to show up everywhere, even coming to the school one day to pick up Luhan and Minseok so they could hang out. Junmyeon narrowly avoids him every time, turning corners at high speeds or ducking into stores.

 

It's the weekend before winter break and Sehun begs Junmyeon to drive him over to Tao's. “It's snowing and he lives, like, a five minute drive away,” Sehun pouts and puffs his cheeks, “I love you~”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “You only love him 'cause you have to.” Kyungsoo pipes up from his perch on the arm of the armchair, half falling onto Jongdae while Yixing futzes with the N64.

 

Sehun gasps, his hand going to his heart, “Lies and _slander_!” he smirks, “I love Junmyeon 'cause he's a pushover.” 

 

Junmyeon sighs, he was never going to say no to Sehun anyway, “Watch the house for me, eh? It'd better still be standing when I get back,” he says to his friends, who are laughing at him, the traitors.

 

“I'll make sure to burn it down,” Yixing calls, saluting without looking up, and going back to desperately blowing into the console. Jongdae whining about GoldenEye in the background.

 

*

 

Tao's house is nice, really nice, and Junmyeon's a little intimidated. Junmyeon figures he should've been expecting it since Sehun gave him directions and he had known Kris to have expensive taste.

 

Sehun insists Junmyeon come with him to the door, so Junmyeon finds himself standing awkwardly in an unfamiliar foyer, eyes darting around from family photo to light fixture. All of the photos are staged, it makes Junmyeon feel like he's standing in a show house though there's enough clutter to suggest people live there.

 

Tao's father had been the one to let them in, saying that Tao would be down in a minute. He walked off after that, leaving the brothers as they are now. Footsteps sound on the stairs and both brothers look up, expecting to see Tao. What they see instead is Kris, who freezes halfway down upon spotting them back. He's dishevelled, bangs half falling into his eyes, wearing nothing but pyjama pants even though it's the middle of the day. There are an agonizing few seconds in which they all stare at each other, Kris' attention flitting between Sehun and Junmyeon, before Tao finally makes his appearance and shoves Kris out of his way. This jars Kris into action and he retreats back up the stairs.

 

“Sorry about him,” Tao laughs, throwing and arm around Sehun's shoulder, “he gets dazed when he's on break.”

 

Junmyeon finds it hard to reconcile the Kris he just saw scurrying up the stairs with the Kris he's avoided for upwards of three years.

 

Tao says something else, but Junmyeon misses it, still staring after Kris. He shakes his head and says his goodbyes, going back to the car and relative normality.

 

*

 

Upon getting home Junmyeon is met with a cacophony of sound. “I hit Z, I hit Z, dammit I hit Z, Kyungsoo you saw me I hit Z!” Jongdae yells, shaking the N64 controller in his hands.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, elbowing Jongdae, “Hey Junmyeon, did Kris make an appearance?” he says, still perched on the armchair's arm.

 

Before he can reply Yixing does something that makes Jongdae scream and fall of the armchair to his knees. Yixing, who's lying on the floor on his stomach, laughs and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Junmyeon turns to look at the screen to see a wash of red over what he assumes is Jongdae's screen.

 

He steps over Yixing and makes his way to the couch. Kyungsoo leans away from Jongdae, who's back to button mashing and kicking Yixing in the ankle, and repeats his question. “Briefly, yes,” Junmyeon laughs, “he came down the stairs in his pyjamas and we all had a little stand-off before he ran away with his tail between his legs.”

 

“Awed by your beauty no doubt,” Kyungsoo winks, and Junmyeon smacks him in the chest, putting him off balance and sending him flopping onto Jongdae who swears as he yells, “We've lost visual, dammit Xing, pause, pause!”

 

He stands up and Kyungsoo falls to the ground, madly clawing at thin air and yowling. Junmyeon helps him up, pulling him onto the couch. “I highly doubt that was it,” Junmyeon says, “he seemed like he didn't know which way was up.”

 

“Ah, the glamourous life of a university student,” Kyungsoo laughs and turns his attention back to the TV. After watching Jongdae die yet again he pipes up, “Put in Smash Bros. I wanna show you guys who's really the boss.”

 

Yixing stretches and grabs the two extra controllers, plugging them in and tossing them behind him. Junmyeon sees his life flash before his eyes, but Kyungsoo manages to catch them both, handing one to Junmyeon.

 

“Who's your daddy?” he says as the N64 flickers back to life.

 

*

 

The doorbell rings at quarter to 9, Junmyeon's parents have gone out so he runs to get the door. It's Sehun, of course, and leaning against the car are Kris and Tao, one looking more enthused than the other. Kris is wearing sunglasses at night for Pete's sake, it's a wonder he drove over without crashing. Sehun notices Junmyeon's gaze and leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “He didn't wear those things while he was driving, don't worry, he just tries really hard to be cool; it's hilarious.”

 

Sehun steps in the threshold and turns, waving to Tao who waves back smiles on both their faces. Junmyeon smiles and waves to thank Kris, who gets up from where he was leaning and tries to walk around the car, stumbling over his feet twice, a faint blush noticeable in the street lights. It's kind of cute, if Junmyeon's honest with himself. Sehun shakes his head, laughing under his breath as he sidles past Junmyeon and up the stairs.

 

Junmyeon shuts the door, he heads to the kitchen and grabs a snack. He pours himself a glass of milk and starts to giggle when an image of Kris almost falling on his face thanks to those dumb shades comes to mind. He's sure his friends will get a kick out of it.

 

*

 

Winter break starts in earnest and Junmyeon finds himself eager to get out of the house. He wrangles Kyungsoo into walking around the mall even though Kyungsoo insists he's left his mall rat days behind.

 

Junmyeon quickly learns that you can take the boy out of the mall, but you can't take the mall out of the boy.

 

They stop every few seconds to say 'hi' to another person Junmyeon's never seen before, “How do you know all these people Soo?” he asks, as the girl, named Amber if he remembers correctly, waves Kyungsoo goodbye and ducks back into West49.

 

“I used to spend a _lot_ of time here Myeon. I only stopped being such a loser in grade 10 – it's been barely a year.” Kyungsoo replies, and Junmyeon remembers the horrid haircut Kyungsoo had had in grade 9, before they were friends, long bangs styled to one side and a single blond streak along his part. _Dark times, dark times._

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Although, I'm still a loser, just a different kind,” he shoulders Junmyeon and laughs.

 

They round the corner on the way to the bubble tea kiosk, getting a bit closer Junmyeon can see Luhan and his friends in line. They get their orders and turn around to find a place to sit.

 

As they turn around Junmyeon catches Kris' eye, he smiles and waves, and Kris nods his head in acknowledgement. He takes a sip of bubble tea but chokes a little, spitting some on Minseok's face. Minseok gives Kris a disgusted look while wiping milk tea off his face. Junmyeon tries to hold in his laugh, but Kyungsoo laughs so hard he has to hold onto Junmyeon for support. Kris clears his throat and looks away, blushing slightly. He jogs up to where Luhan's waiting a few steps ahead and whispers to him, turning away and taking his group down another corridor.

 

“Holy _shit_ Myeon, when you said he tripped over his own feet I knew he'd be embarrassing, but I didn't even in my wildest dreams think he'd be _that_ embarrassing,” Kyungsoo says,  leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

 

“It wasn't _that_ bad,” Junmyeon says, feeling the instinctual need to stick up for those being made fun of, “you used to be a mall rat, surely that's much more embarrassing, at least Kris' lack of social graces ha ven't been immortalized in a yearbook.”

 

K yungsoo tilts his head down and glares at Junmyeon from underneath his eyebrows, “Shut up and buy me bubble tea.”

 

*

 

The next day Junmyeon heads out to the grocery store because his parents have to work, but Sehun really wants Yoplait Tubes and there's no way they're getting those at the corner store.

 

He's walking down t he  dairy aisle when he sees Kris staring intently at the abundance of frozen pizzas.  Junmyeon considers turning around and coming back later, but Kris picks that moment to look up, catching Junmyeon's eye.

 

He nods once and turns back to the freezers. Junmyeon figures it's too late to back out now, so he walks down the aisle looking for the yogourt tubes. The boxes happen to be over by the freezers and Junmyeon finds himself standing next to Kris, who's still glaring at the glass.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Junmyeon starts, not sure if Sehun would rather peach or blueberry flavour.

 

Kris startles a little, “Huh?” he rubs his hands through his hair, messing up his carefully coiffed bangs, “Yeah, ever since our brothers started hanging out you show up all over the place.”

 

Junmyeon decides on blueberry and grabs the box, “Mmm, small city.” he smiles and looks over at Kris who seems more and more lost, “D'you need any help with that?”

 

Kris flits his eyes to Junmyeon's and then back to the freezer, blushing cutely and clearing his throat, “No, no I'm fine, thanks,” the red spreads down his neck and under his shirt.

 

Junmyeon chuckles and walks  behind Kris to  hi s right side, “Are you sure? Because you were standing here before I came down the aisle, and you've barely moved since.”

 

K ris shuffles his weight back and forth on his feet, “I just have no idea what to get, there's so much choice.” he gestures to the wide array of frozen foods along the rest of the aisle. 

 

“Well, are you buying for yourself or for someone else?” Junmyeon says watching Kris bite the inside of his cheek in thought.

 

“For me, my family's going away for a few days because Tao has a tournament, and I'm supposed to watch the house, but I can't cook worth crap so...” Kris sighs and crosses his arms.

 

“Let me pick for you then, worst case scenario it's gross and you eat crackers for dinner.” Junmyeon suggests, lightly shouldering Kris back from the freezer.

 

Kris stumbles backwards and Junmyeon surveys the selection. He grabs a few pizzas and tosses them into Kris's cart. He spins on his heel and smiles, “There, job done, let's go pay for this stuff.”

 

Kris shakes his head and follows Junmyeon back through the store. When they get to the cash he insists on paying for the yogourt tubes as well, “It's only fair since you did all my shopping for me.”

 

Junmyeon protests, but Kris is adamant, using his basketball skills to block Junmyeon from handing over change to the cashier as she rings them up.

 

“D'you want a ride, or did you drive here?” Kris asks as they exit through the automatic doors into the chill of winter.

 

His cheeks are red again, but Junmyeon chalks it up to the cold wind this time, “I'd love a ride actually, if it's not too much trouble, my car doesn't really work in temperatures under -5.”

 

Kris laughs,  mouth curling up and revealing gums,  it's the first real laugh of his Junmyeon's ever seen.  I t's ridiculously cute, and Junmyeon finds himself more and more endeared.

 

*

 

O n the ride home Junmyeon decides Kris is pretty handsome when he isn't trying too hard to look cool.  Kris is focused on the road, sunglasses on, this time  for practical  use; his fingers twitch every time a song he doesn't like comes on the radio. 

 

“You can change the station you know, I don't mind,” Junmyeon says, leaning forward to switch the radio to scan after some angry guy rock song comes on, and makes Kris look like he's going to have an aneurysm.

 

Kris fidgets some more and changes lanes.  They're in Junmyeon's neighbourhood now, and he figures this is his last chance to extend a branch of friendship. Images of red stained designer shirts hang over Junmyeon's head, but maybe Kyungsoo was right and Kris has forgotten.

 

He makes to say something, but Kris beats him to it, “ What's you number? You know, in case the food you picked out for me is gross and I want a refund.”

 

“Hand me your phone,” Junmyeon says, putting his hand out over the seat divider, “quicker that way.” They pull up to a red light and Kris fumbles in his pocket before producing his phone and placing it in Junmyeon's waiting hand.

 

T he light turns green and Kris turns his attention back to the road.  His phone is simple, save for a little red angry bird charm hanging off the end. Junmyeon flicks it, catching Kris's attention, “It was a gift from Tao,” he says quickly, as if saving himself from being incriminated in its  acquisition.

 

“It's cute,” Junmyeon says, “if not kinda lame,” he laughs and Kris's face goes red again.

 

They pull up outside of Junmyeon's house and Junmyeon hands Kris back his phone, “Thanks for the ride,” he fumbles  until he's halfway out of the car, torso still through the doorway, “text me.” he says before he can stop himself and immediately regrets it, face heating up, “ or you know don't, I mean it's up to you I just, I have to go....” Junmyeon waves blindly and forces himself to only speed walk to his door  instead of running like his body is screaming at him to do .

 

Once inside, he reali z es something's missing,  _shit the yog_ _o_ _urt._ Junmyeon slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands and thinks it's a good thing he  got Kris's number.

 

*

 

Junmyeon sits on the floor for a few seconds before he hears movement on the stairs. It's Sehun, no doubt looking for his yogourt tubes.

 

Sehun catches sight of Junmyeon and crosses his arms, “You had better be hiding my box of tubes behind your back Jun,”

 

Junmyeon stands and shows Sehun his empty hands, “I forgot them, but they will be here soon. Keep your trousers on.”

 

“You forgot them?” Sehun says, eyebrow lifting in an incredulous look.

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon sighs, now fiddling with his phone in his pocket, “I ran into Kris at the store and he gave me a ride home, and I left them on the seat.”

 

Sehun laughs, clapping his hands, and Junmyeon's phone vibrates in his hand. He takes it out to check the message,  _h_ _ey, I think u left ur yoplait in my car, do u want me to come back around?_

 

Junmyeon tries to ignore Sehun, who's saying something about flustery idiots and reality checks, and shoots back, _don't worry about it, I can come pick it up._

 

He looks back up from the phone screen to see Sehun much closer than before, trying to get a look at what he's typing, “I didn't know you had Kris's number,” Sehun says, waggling his eyebrows as if having Kris's number means something.

 

“I didn't, well, not until today,” Junmyeon shoves Sehun lightly, “didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?”

 

His phone vibrates again. Sehun starts fighting, trying to wrangle the phone out of Junmyeon's grasp. Junmyeon tries to shake him off and runs for the stairs, Sehun on his tail. They jostle in the hallway before Junmyeon manages to barricade himself in the washroom.

 

He looks at his phone. _Nah, it's no biggie, i'm already on my way see you soon._

 

Junmyeon swears under his breath and shoves his phone into his pocket. Thankfully, Sehun's grown tired of being a pain in the ass and gone back to his room. Junmyeon walks back down the stairs and shucks off his coat, sweating now that he's indoors.

 

He sits down on the couch, facing the window and waits. It isn't very long until he sees Kris's car pull up and stop in front of the house.

 

Kris steps out of the car like he's stepping onto a runway, he has his sunglasses back on and a scarf artfully tucked into his pea coat. He looks good, but he shivers every other step and half hops up to Junmyeon's door, grocery bag in one hand.

 

Junmyeon slides to the floor so Kris doesn't see him waiting and slinks over to the kitchen on his stomach. There comes a knock on the door when Junmyeon's half way to his destination, so he stands up and walks over to the door unhurriedly.

 

He opens the door and welcomes Kris inside, “That was quick.”

 

Kris hands over the grocery bag and shuffles in so Junmyeon can close the door behind him, “It's not that far a drive, and I noticed you'd left the yogourt behind pretty quickly.” he laughs a little, looking around the living room

 

Junmyeon blushes in embarrassment and fidgets with the bag in his hands, “Thanks again,”

 

Kris waves his, _freakishly large holy mother of_ , hands in front of his chest to deter the gratitude, “It's really nothing, I don't mind if it's for you.” the words have barely left his mouth before Kris turns red as a tomato and balks, jamming his sunglasses over his eyes and making a hasty retreat, “I just remembered I promised Luhan I'd walk his cat. I've gotta run, bye.”

 

Opening the door behind himself, Kris all but scurries back to his car. He leaves Junmyeon standing in the foyer, a little stunned. He hears a laugh from behind him and turns to see Sehun bent double and leaning on the door frame for support.

 

“Here's your damn yogourt tubes, I hope they're worth it!” Junmyeon throws the bag at his brother with half his might.

 

The box flies out of the bag and bonks Sehun in the face. He pauses for a moment, in shock, then laughs even harder, sliding down until he's crouched on the floor crying, hand slapping the ground.

 

Junmyeon just stands there for a second, torn between anger and the instinct to run. Sehun calms down and picks up the box of yogourt, wiping his eyes, “Thanks for the yogourt, Junmyeon. Try not to hurt yourself in your wooing.”

 

He moves into the kitchen, sticking the yogourt in the freezer, as Junmyeon sputters, “What do you mean, wooing?”

 

Sehun closes the freezer door and leans on the counter, giving Junmyeon one raised eyebrow, “I mean _wooing,_ you're both pathetic. It's like watching a romcom train crash in slow motion.”

 

They stare at each other for a few moments in silence. Eventually, Junmyeon gives up and turn around, walking up to his room and slamming the door shut. Once inside, he flops onto his bed and mourns for the days when Sehun wasn't such an ass.

 

*

 

The end of winter break sees Junmyeon back at school and stressed for exams. He tries not to show it though because the first day back he spent the whole night talking Jongdae through finishing his final project for Music class. The second day had seen Junmyeon rubbing Kyungsoo's back while he tried to absorb his Biology notes through osmosis. Yixing has yet to ask anything of him, but he's a chronic procrastinator so it's only a matter of time.

 

Junmyeon's been keeping one eye on Sehun's stress levels, but he hasn't shown any signs of anxiety. He hasn't shown signs of studying either though, so Junmyeon'll puts him on the same watchlist as Yixing.

 

Junmyeon's in class, waiting for the bell to ring so he can go get lunch. Time stretches on, monotony broken only by Chanyeol (one of Kyungsoo and Jongdae's classmates) running through the halls with his best friend Baekhyun on his back, leaning through the entryway and shooting finger guns to Yixing, who winks but otherwise acts like he's never seen them before.

 

Finally, the bell rings, and Junmyeon gathers his books to get ready for lunch. He walks with Yixing until they hit an intersection and Yixing leaves in the direction of his own locker.

 

When Junmyeon gets to his locker there's already someone standing there. It isn't Sehun, they aren't slouching, nor is it any of his friends. He has a brief moment of dread when he thinks of having to shove someone off his locker, but he gets closer and sees it's Luhan.

 

Though Junmyeon and Luhan aren't exactly close, Luhan also isn't a couple making out, so he relaxes a bit, “Hey, Junmyeon,” Luhan calls when Junmyeon gets closer.

 

“Hey, Luhan,” Junmyeon says, Luhan steps out of the way so he can open his locker and leans against the wall, “what brings you here?” Junmyeon finishes, looking at Luhan out of the corner of his eye while he dumps his books in his locker.

 

Luhan shifts so he's leaning against the wall with one shoulder, angled towards Junmyeon, “No reason really, I just wanted to extend a personal invitation for you and your friends to a surprise party I'm holding for Jongin on the weekend.”

 

“He's friends with Sehun isn't he?” Junmyeon says, shutting his locker, lunch bag in hand.

 

“Maybe? I don't know, all I know is his sister made me swear last year that I'd look after him, and that means introducing him to only the highest calibre of people,” Luhan winks and nudges Junmyeon in the shoulder, “Plus it means you can keep an eye out on Sehun and not spend the whole night worrying.”

 

Junmyeon means to insist he wouldn't spend the _whole_ night worrying, but Luhan runs off to go talk to someone else before he gets the chance. Junmyeon sighs and heads down the hall towards the usual lunch spot, sure his friends'll enjoy any excuse to not study.

 

*

 

Junmyeon pulls up near Luhan's house. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he turns to Sehun who's doing the same. Sehun had waffled for upwards of an hour about what to wear to his “first high school party, Junmyeon, this is important.” In the end he had decided on something Junmyeon wouldn't have been able to tell was special had he not shepherded Sehun from the house.

 

Sehun, for once, waits for Junmyeon to get out of the car. They walk up to the house together, and Junmyeon thinks the only thing keeping Sehun from running off on his own is nerves. Junmyeon elects not to say anything, but pats Sehun on the back before ringing the doorbell.

 

The door swings open to reveal Jongdae, solo cup in hand. He drags Junmyeon in by the collar of his shirt. Sehun steps in behind them and closes the door, “Took you long enough!” Jongdae laughs, and Junmyeon smells the alcohol on his breath.

 

“Yeah, Sehun didn't want to be the first people here,” Junmyeon says diplomatically, prying Jongdae's hand from his shirt. Looking around, it doesn't look like being the first ones there would have been an issue regardless. The party is in full swing. Sehun's disappeared into the crowd and Junmyeon turns back to Jongdae, “I can't believe you're drinking; Jongin's turning fifteen!”

 

“Oh please, Jun, it's like we don't even go to the same school.” Jongdae shakes his head and grabs Junmyeon by the wrist, “besides, you're the one who could use a drink.”

 

“I have to drive Jongdae,” Junmyeon huffs, letting himself be pulled into the, surprisingly large, crowd. Luhan has music pumping through his dad's fancy speakers (which he claims they only have because his grandfather committed insurance fraud in the 70s). From the middle of the impromptu dance floor Luhan's living room has become, Junmyeon can see Sehun talking to Tao. He tries to see if either of them are holding cups, but Jongdae spins them around and he loses sight of them.

 

*

 

Hours later, the music remains too loud, and Jongdae's managed to lift several passersby of their drinks. He's slouching onto Junmyeon now even though they haven't played a slow song in more than ten minutes. Junmyeon grabs him by the waist and slowly shuffles to the edge of the living room, “How'd you get here?”

 

“Walked,” Jongdae says, “Luhan said it's cool if I stayed though, don't worry about it.” Junmyeon worries about it.

 

In trying to find a place for Jongdae to sit down, Junmyeon finds the basement. Kyungsoo gets up from the floor where a small group has gathered to play cards, and takes Jongdae off of Junmyeon's hands, “Rough night?” he laughs, sending a glare to the couple making out on the couch, causing them to scuttle away, and dumping Jongdae in their place.

 

“Something like that, have you seen Sehun?” Junmyeon asks after making sure Jongdae's sleeping and not passed out.

 

“Relax,” Kyungsoo says, “maybe you should go see Chanyeol and Yixing.”

 

“That's not the kind of relaxer I want right now,” Junmyeon says, “I have to drive home.”

 

“I'm sure Luhan wouldn't mind if you crashed, he's letting me and Jongdae stay,” Kyungsoo play punches him in the stomach and Junmyeon sighs.

 

“Some of us have curfews, you know.” speaking of which, Junmyeon looks at the clock on Luhan's cable box, he sighs again, “and it's way past ours, shit.”

 

“Yeah, but your parents go to bed at 10, live a little,” Kyungsoo winks and heads back to the game, “I wasn't kidding, _relax._ I'll take care of Jongdae, you just go find your brother. _”_

 

_*_

 

It's almost two in the morning, and Junmyeon is finding it increasingly hard to relax. He had found Chanyeol and Yixing, but purely by accident; he was driven away quickly by both the overpowering smell and the sight of the two of them making out in Luhan's bathtub.

 

Junmyeon is tired, and he wants nothing more than to find Sehun and drag him home. He combs the whole house, starting by knocking on bedroom doors and hoping everyone has some decency. So far all the rooms have been empty, he knocks on the last door and hears a grunted, “Occupied, go puke somewhere else.”

 

Junmyeon remembers the look Luhan gave him when he passed by on the way to the stairs, _asshole, I knew he had an ulterior motive._

 

“Kris?” Junmyeon says, the door swings open and Kris pokes his head out, looking both ways down the hall, before yanking Junmyeon inside and closing the door.

 

“Be quiet, I don't want anyone to know I'm here,” he says, now standing awkwardly in what Junmyeon assumes is Luhan's bedroom, if the Manchester United posters are anything to go by, mumbling under his breath about 'high school parties' and 'disgraces.'

 

“Your secret's safe with me,” Junmyeon says, leaning over Luhan's, messy, desk to look at the pictures he's posted on the cork board above it, “Why even come if you don't want to be seen?” Junmyeon asks turning back around to see Kris's face redden.

 

“Luhan can be very persuasive when he wants to,” Kris replies, scuffing his socked feet on the linoleum flooring.

 

“Tell me about it,” Junmyeon mumbles, feeling his own face heat up thanks to Kris's flickering gaze. “Anyway, I really have to go, it's late and I can't go home until I find Sehun,” Junmyeon pushes off from where he began leaning on Luhan's desk and awkwardly motions to the door.

 

He starts to make his way over, but is interrupted by a knock, “Is Junmyeon in there?” Luhan's voice filters through the door, he sounds rather smug.

 

“Yeah, I'm here,” Junmyeon says, opening the door. Luhan looks between him and Kris and seems almost disappointed.

 

“I just thought you might like to know your brother's puking in my kitchen,” he says.

 

“ _Shit_ ” Junmyeon swears and pushes past Luhan, running down the stairs in full big brother mode.

 

He gets to the kitchen to find Sehun retching into the sink with a girl Junmyeon doesn't know, but knows to be in his group of friends, rubbing his back. He gets closer and the girl smiles at him stiffly, “Why Jongin had to be born in the dead of winter I'll never know,” she jokes, “at least if he were a spring baby Sehun could puke outside.”

 

Junmyeon places his own hand on Sehun's back, “I'm Junmyeon, his brother.”

 

“Krystal,” the girl says, taking a step back and running the tap in an attempt to clear the sink of bile.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sehun slurs, looking pitiful hunched over the counter.

 

“It's okay,” Junmyeon says, moving his hand up to rub Sehun's neck, “are you gonna be okay to make it home?”

 

A few seconds pass before Sehun nods a little and straightens up, “I think I'm okay now, sorry.”

 

“Alright,” Junmyeon says, pulling Sehun under his arm, “let's get you home.”

 

*

Getting home is easier said than done. Sehun stumbles every few steps, stopping once to puke in snow before apologizing profusely. Junmyeon herds him into the car, leaning over and buckling his seatbelt before pushing the hair back from Sehun's forehead and smiling, “We'll be home soon Sehunnie.”

 

It's almost 3am by the time they get home, Junmyeon closes the car door as softly as he can while Sehun slams it shut without noticing, “Sorry, sorry,” he says as Junmyeon shushes him and pulls Sehun to lean against him again.

 

They shuffle up to the house and Junmyeon carefully turns the key in the lock, hoping his parents are deep enough asleep not to hear, lest he have to explain why he's carrying a drunk 14 year-old home from a birthday party four hours past their curfew.

 

He tiptoes into the house, bending down to take Sehun's shoes off as well as his own. Standing up he sees Sehun look more tired than drunk, “We just have to get up the stairs Sehunnie,” he whispers. Sehun nods lethargically and slides across the floor on socked feet, not bending his knees.

 

The stairs are a struggle, in the end Junmyeon just picks Sehun up and carries him bridal style. Sehun falls asleep with his head in the crook of Junmyeon's neck. Junmyeon carefully lays Sehun down on his bed, pulling his jeans and shirt off before tucking him in. He leaves the socks on knowing Sehun's prissy about optimal feet warmth and sneaks into his own room for some well earned rest.

 

*

 

Junmyeon comes downstairs the next morning to find Sehun slumped at the kitchen table, head down and untouched bowl of cereal sitting next to him, “How're you feeling?” Junmyeon asks, going over to get himself breakfast.

 

“I wanna die,” Sehun says, muffled by his arms and the table beneath him.

 

Junmyeon pours him a glass of water and grabs some ibuprofen from the cupboard, “Here,” he says patting Sehun's head and plunking the water down on the table, “drink lots of water. I'll tell mum you've started getting migraines again if she asks.”

 

Sehun sits up and takes the pills from Junmyeon's hands, squinting blearily, “Thanks Jun...sorry.”

 

“You've been saying that a lot lately,” Junmyeon laughs, returning to his original purpose, “It's okay, what else is family for?”

 

*

 

Sehun spends the rest of the day cooped up in his room, only coming out to use the washroom and eat leftovers for lunch while staring blankly at the wall.

 

Junmyeon texts his friends to make sure they all made it home okay. Jongdae doesn't reply until almost dinner time when he get an, _i'm never drinking ever again._ Kyungsoo, however, fares much better and gets back to him after lunch, _luhan wants to know why his washroom reeks of weed, should i tell him or is he better of not knowing?_ As for Yixing, Junmyeon gets a message that's straight to the point, _yolo._

 

Junmyeon sits in the living room with his laptop on. His mother had only asked after Sehun once and, true to his word, Junmyeon covered for him. He thinks she bought it, but can't be sure. His phone buzzes and he checks it, it's a text from Kris, _how's sehun?_ Is all it says.

 

_He'll survive, a little worse for wear this morning but i'm not worried,_ he replies, smiling to himself at the thought of Kris being worried about Sehun. 

 

A little while later he gets another reply,  _haha, yeah i'm sure he's learnt his lesson, you sure got him out of there quick._

 

_Yeah, we were way past curfew anyway i just needed an excuse to drag him home,_ Junmyeon leans back so he's half reclined on the couch. A thought comes to him, unbidden, and he sends right after,  _are you busy? All my other friends are hung over, but i'm bored out of my skull._ He immediately regrets the statement, it's true  (barring Kyungsoo) , but it's also terrifying because how is he even friends with Kris Wu and when did this happen.

 

Anxiety pools in his stomach and an agonizing minute goes by before Kris gets back to him,  _nah, i'm free, let's catch a movie or something._

 

Junmyeon breathes, feeling relieved,  _sounds good._

 

*

 

They make plans to meet up at the mall and see if there's anything playing that looks interesting.  They end  up deciding on some action movie that' d be better suited to a summer release. Junmyeon insists that they go in as early as possible to get the best seats, and Kris buys popcorn.

 

Inside, the theatre is practically empty, Junmyeon's content to sit in the dim lighting and play along with the celebrity trivia quizzes. Slowly, people start to trickle in, but the theatre remains half empty. The movie starts, Junmyeon stares straight ahead and, a few minutes in, starts to sneak popcorn without turning his head. This turns out to be a bad strategy, as he goes in for popcorn and brushes against Kris's hand instead.  He pulls back immediately, but in doing so knocks the bag of popcorn to the floor.

 

Kris swears under his breath and Junmyeon feels his face heat up. No longer intent on the movie, Junmyeon curls in on himself, putting his head between his knees, great he's just made a fool of himself in front of Kris again, “Sorry, shit, I'm sorry,” Junmyeon whispers, still hiding his face in his hands.

 

Kris pats him on the back before pulling his hands away from his face, “It's okay,” Kris starts, and Junmyeon sits back up a little, “happens to the best of us.”

 

Junmyeon still kind of wishes the ground would swallow him whole, but now Kris is essentially holding his hand, and that's a much worse punishment. A building explodes in the background, and Junmyeon thinks he understands what Sehun meant about the train crash thing. Kris realizes he's holding Junmyeon's hand and lets go, rubbing his thighs and turning back to the screen.

 

*

 

They watch the rest of the movie in silence, though Kris scoffs a few times at plot points. The movie ends and they make their way out of the theatre, stumbling over fallen popcorn.

 

By the time they get outside it's dark already, Junmyeon follows Kris into the parking lot, not sure where he's parked. It's frigid, Junmyeon shivers violently, and knows Kris should be doing the same, but the taller boy is, instead, tensed up and speed walking through the parking lot, intent on seeming impervious.

 

Junmyeon piles into Kris's car the second it unlocks, waiting for a few seconds, shivering in the passenger's seat before Kris turns the key in the ignition and pumps up the heat. Junmyeon focuses on bringing his fingers back to life, rubbing his ears, red and burning from the cold.

 

“You know, for someone who spends most of his time worrying about everyone you sure don't look after yourself,” Kris says, warming up his own hands.

 

“You're one to talk,” Junmyeon says, sending a pointed look at Kris's fashionable, but totally impractical winter wear, at least he was wearing a proper coat.

 

Kris puts the car in drive and takes the wheel, “I'm too cool for hats, hockey hair doesn't suit me.”

 

Junmyeon's pretty sure you only get hockey hair from helmets, but he doesn't want that to be the hill he dies on and huffs instead, staring out the window.

 

*

 

The party is all anyone talks about come Monday. Junmyeon spends five minutes coaxing Sehun from his bedroom with promises of buying him caf food, but it turns out not many people saw him puking, or if they did they don't remember it. It wasn't even the most exciting thing to happen as far as the student body's concerned, apparently Baekhyun had done an impromptu strip show to the tune of Dancing Queen, and that's all anyone wanted to talk about.

 

Jongdae's upset he fell asleep and missed it, Kyungsoo claims it really wasn't worth it sober, “No one should see that much of Baekhyun ever,” and Yixing insists it was pretty good, “You have to admit he's got one hell of a waist to thigh ratio.”

 

Junmyeon's inclined to agree with Kyungsoo, though Yixing does bring up a solid point.

 

*

 

That week they have a small get-together for Kyungsoo's birthday. They spend the night at Kyungsoo's house, happy for another excuse not to study. It isn't entirely study-free, however, because Yixing jolts in his seat around 8 and panics about a French test he'd completely forgotten about. Junmyeon shrugs and wishes him good luck, not having taken French past grade 9. Jongdae has though, and tries to help his as best they can, both fumbling over when to use the subjunctive past.

 

With those two occupied, Kyungsoo makes his way over to Junmyeon, “Wanna play a game?”

 

“Sure,” Junmyeon says, “what game were you thinking of?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I'd say 'truth or dare', but really I just want to play, 'I ask you questions and you answer them' sound fun?”

 

It doesn't really, but Kyungsoo's got that gleam in his eyes that tells Junmyeon 'no' isn't an option. He nods, resigned to his fate.

 

“Where'd you disappear to at the party Saturday? Luhan came by to ask me if I'd seen you when Sehun got sick, but...” Kyungsoo asks, sitting on the bed and putting his legs in Junmyeon's lap.

 

“I went to look for Sehun,” Junmyeon says, “I got distracted though.”

 

“By?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and Junmyeon blushes.

 

“Nothing, just,” he sighs and plays with Kyungsoo's feet, “Kris.”

 

“I _knew_ it,” Kyungsoo says, leaning forward to bop Junmyeon on the head, “God, you're ridiculous.”

 

“It's not... I don't, _like_ him,” Junmyeon protests, “I just like him.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't look convinced, “This isn't like, Myeon, this is, like, _like._ Like, _like like,_ kind of like.”

 

Junmyeon blinks, “Use your vocabulary, please,” he teases.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Don't deflect, you like him, you _like_ him. You should, I don't know, ask him out or something.”

 

Junmyeon blushes even deeper, “We may or may not have gone to the movies on Sunday,” he mumbles.

 

Kyungsoo jumps and drags Junmyeon into a choke hold, “You've already been on a date and you're trying to tell me you don't like the guy?”

 

Junmyeon whacks Kyungsoo on the arm, trying to escape, “It wasn't really a date, just a friend thing. Let me go.”

 

Kyungsoo does, and Junmyeon rubs his neck, “ _Just a friend thing_ , my ass” he says bopping Junmyeon once more, “every time he's anywhere near you he fumbles like a thirteen year-old boy who's just discovered porn. He definitely wants it.”

 

Junmyeon freezes and feels his blush spread down his chest, “That's– I don't–” he gapes, “You're wrong.”

 

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo scoffs, “You'll see, I'm always right.”

 

“Oh man, guys,” calls Jongdae from downstairs, “guess what 'poutine' means.”

 

“It's 'putain' Jongdae,” Yixing calls up right after.

 

*

 

Exam season finally comes the following week. Junmyeon finds himself so swamped with studying he doesn't even find time to worry about how everyone else is doing.

 

He finishes his first exam and walks out of the room ready to sleep forever. Instead, what he gets is a text from Kris when he turns his phone back on, _good luck,_ it reads.

 

Junmyeon smiles to himself and gets ready to go home.

 

*

 

The day of his last exam Junmyeon gets another text from Kris, _text me when you're done,_ is all it says.

 

Junmyeon has this class with Luhan and heads to join him before the exam starts, expecting to do some last minute cramming. What he finds instead is Luhan sitting in front of the classroom with his eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought, while Minseok sits next to him and plays on his phone.

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon says and sits down in front of them, back to the hall.

 

Minseok takes out his earphones and waves, “Hey, you ready?” he asks.

 

“I think so,” Junmyeon says.

 

Luhan sighs and opens his eyes, “Well that makes one of us.”

 

“He's trying to commune with the gods of secondary education,” Minseok jibes, poking Luhan in the ribs, “You'll be fine Lu, you always are.”

 

Luhan thunks his head off the wall, immediately recoiling when he hits too hard, “So will you,” he says, “both of you.”

 

The bell rings and Minseok heads off to his exam. Junmyeon stands up and offers Luhan a hand, pulling him up off the floor, “Let's kick this thing in the ass,” Luhan says, walking into the room.

 

*

 

Luhan's one of the first people done, but Junmyeon doesn't finish until the last half hour. He leaves the room and stretches in the hallway, turning on his phone and texting everyone a, _haha losers i'm done..._ _wishing you the best,_ before remembering Kris wants him to text.

 

_I'm done,_ he sends, scuffing his feet against the trim.

 

_Come to the park,_ Kris sends back. Junmyeon doesn't have to ask which park, there's only one within walking distance anyway.  He bundles up, having remembered to wear a toque and mittens, and walks out of the school, momentarily blinded by the snow.

 

When he gets to the park he sees Kris sitting on a swing and dragging his feet through the snow, unearthing the cold dirt underneath.  He's holding something in his hands, but Junmyeon doesn't pay it any mind.

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon calls, waving as he gets closer.

 

“Hey,” Kris says, standing up and walking over to meet Junmyeon halfway.

 

They stand there shivering for a few moments before Kris says, “Come on,” and walks over to the washroom pavilion where it'll be warmer.

 

Junmyeon's confused. Kris keeps shuffling back and forth as if gearing himself up for something, shifting the small box from his right hand to his left and vice versa. He looks nervous and it rubs off on Junmyeon, “Kris...”

 

Kris bites his upper lip and takes a long blink before turning to Junmyeon, “I don't know if I've been reading this wrong, but... fuck it,” he drops the box on the ground and grabs Junmyeon's face.

 

There's a second in which Junmyeon thinks his heart might explode before Kris kisses him. He stands there, unable to act, heart pounding and eyes wide open in surprise.  _Kyungsoo was right, asshole_ . 

 

Kris pulls back quickly, panic in his eyes, “Sorry,” he says, “I shouldn't have– I thought you– and Luhan, fuck,” he finishes before turning around and running away.

 

He stands there dazed for a moment longer before realizing what Kris had said meant, “Fuck!” he yells before  covering his mouth and whipping around to make sure no children are in the area. He pulls up his phone and considers texting Kyungsoo for help, but notices the box Kris had brought still laying on the ground. 

 

There's a little tag on it, “For Junmyeon,” it reads, and Junmyeon shakes his head. He opens it and inside is a little stuffed dog. It's cute, probably supposed to be a husky or something like it. Junmyeon takes it out of the box and holds it in his hands, something on the collar glints in the sunlight and Junmyeon takes a closer look “Suho” it says.

 

Beneath it in the box is a little note, Junmyeon walks over to a bench and reads it:  _For Junmyeon, who's always watching out for everyone but himself, a guardian to protect you._ Junmyeon feels himself tear up and laughs because it's sappy as all hell, and he's just ruined everything. He looks back to the stuffed animal, but can't bear to hold it's soulless gaze, so he turns his head to the sky and cries. 

 

He's really not sure how he got to this point, but he's absolutely sure it's Sehun's fault.

 

*

 

 

J unmyeon's first order of business is how to patch things up. He walks over to Kyungsoo's house, still clutching the dog to his chest. Kyungsoo opens the door still in his pyjamas, having had a spare and thus no exam that day. He takes one look at Junmyeon's tear streaked face and sad smile before pulling him inside for a hug.

 

“What happened?” he asks.

 

“You were right after all Soo,” Junmyeon sighs, burrowing his face in Kyungsoo's neck.

 

“About what?” Kyungsoo says, leaning back to let Junmyeon take his winter clothes off, “I'm right about most things.”

 

“About _Kris_ ,” Junmyeon says, pushing the stuffed dog and accompanying note into Kyungsoo's hands. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a second to read it all through, “Oh my God, Myeon, this is... adorkable is the only word that comes to mind. You're a match made in heaven,” he looks up, as if asking why then Junmyeon looks so sad.

 

“He kissed me,” Junmyeon says, “I froze, and now he probably thinks I hate him.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles sympathetically, “Well, first things first, take your little guardian, and go nap until you feel better. There's no reason to rush into any kind of last-minute airport confessions.  Kris isn't going anywhere. ”

 

*

 

Junmyeon ends up napping for two hours, and when he wakes up Kyungsoo's studying his conservatory pieces, “Am I allowed to panic yet?” Junmyeon pouts.

 

“No, no panicking, not today, not ever,” Kyungsoo slams his book shut and turns to poke Junmyeon on the nose, “You like Kris and he likes you, the Earth is round, everything's gonna be okay. I promise, and?” he tilts his head expectantly, blinking like an owl.

 

“You're always right,” Junmyeon grumbles, “I just, should I text him? Just be, like, 'hey sorry I didn't kiss you back I really do like you'”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Well, that would get the job done, but you're way too romantic for that. You know where he lives right? Grab your boombox Myeonnie, I have a Peter Gabriel tape around here somewhere you could borrow.”

 

“Ha ha ha, you're so funny,” Junmyeon sticks his tongue out, “It's too cold for that anyway, and not the same without the trench coat.”

 

“They grow up so fast,” Kyungsoo says, pitching his voice higher and wiping nonexistent tears, “Go get your man!”

 

*

 

Junmyeon tries for half an hour before his car sputters to life. He lifts his head and thanks the gods of vehicular transportation before driving to Kris's. Sehun hadn't been home, so Junmyeon prays to the gods of snotty younger brothers that Sehun is anywhere but Tao's.

 

Pulling up to Kris's house, he has to remind himself that there's no reason to be nervous because there's no possibility of rejection. If anything, Junmyeon thinks he should have butterflies from excitement, not anxiety.

 

He knocks on the door and Tao answers, “What're _you_ doing here?” he says, sounding more ornery than he means to.

 

“Is Kris in?” Junmyeon asks, leaning around Tao as if Kris could be hiding in any corner.

 

Tao rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but you probably don't wanna see him right now, he's being dramatic again.” Tao emphasizes 'dramatic' as if he's never guilty of the same.

 

“No,” Junmyeon insists, heart pounding out of his chest, “I'm sure I do.”

 

“Your funeral,” Tao shrugs, siding back so Junmyeon can get past him and into the house, “Second door upstairs on the left,” he says before heading back to wherever he was before Junmyeon came to the door.

 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath before taking his things off and walking up the stairs. He gets to the door Tao indicated and knocks, “Go away,” Kris says from within, muffled through the wood, “I told you already, I've got nothing left to live for.”

 

“Not even me?” Junmyeon says through the door, placing his hand on the knob, not sure if he should go in.

 

Kris makes some strange sound and Junmyeon hears a crash. There are a few more seconds of scrambling before the door's thrown open. Kris stands in the doorway looking dishevelled, eyes wide, dressed in nothing but his pyjamas.

 

Junmyeon steps in, not bothering to close the door behind himself. He takes another centring breath and places his hands on Kris's shoulders, hearing a hitch in his breath, “I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back in the park,” Junmyeon says, stepping closer until he can see the movement of Kris's chest, “I meant to, you just, caught me off guard– I never thought, I _like_ you Kris, you weren't wrong about that.”

 

Kris sighs in relief, hands coming up to hold Junmyeon at the waist, “I thought I'd messed it up for good,” he says, and Junmyeon leans forward until their foreheads touch, “I've liked you forever, to be honest, but I always thought you hated me.”

 

Junmyeon flushes, “I thought _you_ hated me, oh God,” he laughs, “I avoided you because I spilt that juice on your fancy shirt and you were tall and had scary eyebrows and I thought for sure I was dead, or at least disgraced and I–”

 

Kris silences him with another kiss. Almost expecting it this time, Junmyeon kisses back. It's nice, and Kris's hands are warm, sneaking under Junmyeon's shirt. They kiss leisurely for a while, Junmyeon threading one hand in Kris's hair, holding his shoulder with the other.

 

Everything's going really well until Junmyeon hears snickering and retching noises from behind them. He pulls back and spins around to see Tao and Sehun standing in the doorway, Tao the source of snickering and Sehun on his knees pretending to vomit.

 

Junmyeon blushes again and tries to give his meanest glare while Kris stomps over and slams the door in their faces, “Brothers,” he mumbles shaking his head and pulling Junmyeon back towards him by the wrist.

 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon agrees, “They're nothing but trouble.”

 

 

END


End file.
